The Journey
by MIA Mediocrity In Action
Summary: A boy on his Pokemon journey. 'Nuff said. Now THAT's a bestseller's summary for ya.
1. Intro

Before I begin, I'd like to point out one last time that this is not a chapter of the story; this is an intro. If you want to jump straight into the actual story, simply go on to the next chapter.

First off, DISCLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF THE SOURCE MATERIAL REFERENCED IN ANY AND ALL OF MY CHAPTERS! EVERYTHING UNDER A COPYRIGHT, PATENT, OR TRADEMARK BELONGS TO ITS RESPECTIVE OWNER. EVERYTHING ELSE IS FAIR GAME, LAWYERS! YOU'RE NOT GETTING ME THIS TIME!

Now that we've gotten that silly thing out of the way, I thought it'd be a decent idea to give a somewhat (albeit barely) decent outline of what I'm doing so you know what you're about to get into:

NO LEMON! I cannot stress this enough. There's plenty of that pretty much everywhere else on this site. I think we can manage having a few stories with decency, right?

I'm using a random name generator for any and all names/nicknames of characters except key people from the game(s)/show(s). It's probably not a necessary point; I just thought I'd put it out there because…well…because I can. I thought it was cool.

While on his journey, our main man will catch many Pokémon (of course), and he will definitely have a favorite. For a metaphor, this one to him will be like Pikachu to Ash.

If you'd like to share a thought or some criticism, PM me. I might respond if I can. Just keep in mind that this is MY story. I'm gonna write how I want unless I get some seriously good suggestions, and then I'll give credit where it is due.

I rated this T to give myself a decent margin. I'm definitely not going over it, and I'm probably not even going to do too much in a T category. This could probably get away with K+, but better safe than sorry.

I'm going to try to put a new chapter out at least once every week because I have a lot of free time. If I miss a deadline or two (or every one), then oh well. It's up when it's up.

Alrighty then, I think that's it. If I come up with any other points, I'll include them with the chapter I'm writing at the very beginning in italics.

Without further ado, my masterpiece:


	2. Prologue

Thump-thump. Thump-thump. My heart was pounding ferociously in my chest. I didn't know which I was feeling: excitement or fear? Either one would've been an acceptable feeling. The day was finally here. I was finally getting my first Pokémon and becoming an official Pokémon trainer.

I made my way down the stairs in my house, eager to get some breakfast in me to calm my nerves. My mother was downstairs waiting for me with a smile on her face. Slumped over next to her was a backpack with a bow on it. I had never seen it before, so I asked her about it.

"Well," she began, "I found your old bag and saw that it was all worn out, so I thought I'd get you a new one for your birthday. Happy birthday, honey!" She got up and gave me a bear hug.

"Thanks mom," was all I could think to say.

She loosened her grip and laughed. "Don't sound so enthusiastic, Jay."

"I'm sorry. I'm just really nervous, that's all."

"I understand. You have your whole life ahead of you, and you don't know what you're supposed to do with it, is that it?" I nodded, unable to say anything. "Just remember that if you ever need anything, you can call me whenever you want."

"Call you with what?"

She looked over to the bag. I went over to it, opened up the main section, and glanced inside. Amongst the stockpile of medicinal supplies and snacks was the newest PokéNav. I guess I made a visible reaction, because my mother chuckled a little and gave me another hug.

"I already put my number in it for you." She began to cry. "I'm going to miss you so much."

I hugged her back, also crying. Through the tears I managed to say "I'll miss you, too."

After a few seconds, she let go. "You have to get going soon. Can't leave Prof. Birch waiting forever, can we?"

I gave her one last quick squeeze and then made my way out of the house with my new bag, ready to start my journey.


End file.
